polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
This page is an (incomplete) list of the vocabulary and terminology of the Polandball universe and comics, and their origin. Anschluss �� Used by Germanyball and Reichtangle when taking clay of other countries. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been temporarily banned from the Polandball Reddit ('Joke Life Preserve' process), though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other countries. Börk �� Used by Swedenball. Pretty much a meaningless word, referring to Sweden or something Swedish. It has many alternatives for other countries.It is most frequently used by Scandinavian/German countryballs (börk börk, wörk wörk, etc) and Brazilball. These phrases are used when a countryball is minding its own business or flooding another country with its people. Several comics have been made about Sweden infecting other countries with börk and turning them into zombies, thus triggering the Börkpocalypse. Fortunately, Estonia is immune due to the fact that Eesti cannot into Nordic.The countryballs are working on an antidote. * Book of Börk * Historical countryballs' Book of Börk * British Book of Börk ("The Domesday Bork") * French (and neighbours) Book of Börk 'THE BOOK OF BÖRK' WRITTEN BY SWEDENBALL: * Swedenball Börk börk * Albaniaball Shqip shqip * Antarcticaball Cold cold * Argentinaball Che che * Australiaball Oi oi * Austriaball Wörgl wörgl * Bahamasball Waka Waka * Belarusball Bulba bulba * Belgiumball Waffle waffle * Boliviaball Mar mar * Bhutanball Druk druk * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Ba Ba * Brazilball Hue hue * Bulgariaball Yoghurt yoghurt * Canadaball Timber Timber / Bois Bois * Cape Verdeball Cabo cabo * Chadball Haram Haram / Sahel sahel * Chileball Hueon hueon * Chinaball Aiya aiya * Colombiaball Coffee coffee * Costa Ricaball Tico Tico * Croatiaball Hrk hrk * Cubaball Castro castro * Czechball Pivko pivko * Denmarkball Øl øl * DR Congoball Mbwane mbwane * Egyptball Misr misr * Estoniaball Möh möh * EUball Euro euro * Faroe Islandsball Bðrk bðrk * Finlandball Perkele perkele * Franceball Boûin boûin * French Guyanaball Mêr mêr * French Polynesiaball Bora bora * Georgiaball Kartvel kartvel * Germanyball Wörk wörk * Ghanaball Ghana ghana * Greeceball Gyro gyro or Μοηεψ Μοηεψ * Greenlandball Aap aap * Guatemalaball Maya maya * Gypsyball Fer fer * Hong Kongball Ching chang chong * Hungaryball Pàprìka pàprìka * IAEABall Uran Uran * Icelandball Björk björk * Indiaball Daḍhak daḍhak * Indonesiaball Djamoe djamoe / Sate sate * Iranball Ayatollah ayatollah * Irelandball Ól ól * Israelcube Oh vej oh vej * Italyball Pizza pizza * Jamaicaball Reggae reggae / Rasta rasta * Japanball Desu desu * Kazakhbrick Jagshemash jagshemash / Potassium potassium * Kiribatiball Drown drown * Kurdistanball Gosht gosht * Latviaball 'Potato potato * 'Lebanonball 'Yalla Yalla * 'Liechtensteinball Lie lie * Lithuaniaball 'Vytis Vytis * 'Macedoniaball Fyrom fyrom * Malaysiaball Kangkung Kangkung / Lepak lepak * Mauritaniaball Slaنes Slaنes * Mexicoball Taco taco * Microballs Relevant Relevant * Mongoliaball Mongol mongol * Moroccoball Maghrib maghrib * NepalRawr RAWR * Netherlands ball Tulp tulp * New Zealandball Ka ora ka ora * Nigeriaball Scam scam * North Koreaball Bajil Bajil * Norwayball Børk børk * Pakistanball Bak bak * Palestineball Nakba nakba * Palauball Jellyfish Jellyfish * Panamaball Canal canal * Peruball Inca inca * Philippinesball Balut Balut * Polandball Flaczki flaczki * Portugalball Ão ão * Romaniaball Sânge sânge * Russiaball Путин Путин (Putin Putin) * Samiball Jòik jòik * Saudi Arabiaball Allah allah / Haram haram * Serbiaball Бре бре (Bre bre) * Seychellesball Sey sey * San Marino-icon.png [[San Marinoball|'San Marinoball']]' '''Libertas Libertas * 'South Africaball' Click click * 'South Koreaball' Kh kh kh / Oppa oppa * 'Spainball' Siesta siesta * 'Sri Lankaball' Sri Sri * 'Svalbardball' Seeds Seeds * 'Switzerlandball' Bäzli bäzli * 'Thailandball' Same same * 'Tibetball' Lama lama * 'Tringapore' Iya iya * 'Turkeyball' Kebab kebab * 'UAEball' Oil oil * 'UKball' Pork pork * 'Ukraineball' Слава Україні * 'Uruguayball' Mate mate * 'USAball' Burger burger/ Freedom freedom * 'Vanuatuball' Vatu vatu * 'Vaticanball' Pope pope * 'Venezuelaball' Chávez chávez * 'Vietnamball' Nguyễn Nguyễn * 'Zimbabweball' Inflate inflate 'HISTORICAL BÖRKS' * 'Carthageball'- Hannibal Hannibal * 'East Germanyball'- Stasi stasi * 'Francoist Spainball'- Franco Franco * 'German Empireball'- Reich reich * 'Khazariacube'- Jew Jew * 'Kingdom of Jerusalemball' (along with crusaders) - Deus Vult * 'Mongol Empireball'- Khan Khan * 'Naziball'- Heil heil * 'Orange Free Stateball'- Boer boer * 'Pahlavi Iranball'- Sha sha * 'Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball'- Grunwald grunwald * 'Prussiaball'- Ostsiedlung ostsiedlung * 'Reichtangle'- Reich reich * 'Republic of Chinaball'- Sun sun * 'Soviet Unionball'- Коммунизм Коммунизм * 'SPQRball'- Caesar caesar * 'Transvaalball'- Boer boer * 'Union of South Africaball'- Apartheid apartheid * 'Venezuelaball'- (till 2006) Chamo chamo * 'Yugoslaviaball'- Yugo yugo 'CAVEBÖRKS AND CUEBÖRKS * '''1ball Ching chong chang * 2ball Εὐρώ Εὐρώ * 4ball Ug ug * 5ball Didgeridoo fidgeridoo * 6ball Mak mak * 7ball Seas seas * 8ball Click click 'BRITISH DOMSEDAY BÖRKS' * Bermudatriangle Triangle triangle * Cornwallball Pasty pasty * Cumberlandball Border border * Devonball Cliff cliff or Scone Scone * Dorsetball Oo ar oo ar * Englandball Wot wot or Pork Pork * Essexball Tan tan * Gibraltarball Dago dago * Greater Londonball Rabbit rabbit or Tube tube * Greater Manchesterball Manc manc * Guernseyball Hon hon or Moi aussi * Isle of Manball Legs legs * Isle of Wightball Ferry ferry * Isles of Scillyball Scilly scilly * Jerseyball Hon hon * Kentball Channel channel * Norfolkball Incest incest * Northumberlandball Norþ norþ * Lancashireball 'Ot pot 'ot pot * Lincolnshireball Kurwa kurwa * Londonball Banker banker * Merciaball Sahson sahson * Merseysideball Ey ey * Northern Irelandball Norn Iron Norn Iron or Bomb bomb or ''fleg fleg * 'Nottinghamshireball' Gun gun * 'Orkneyball' Åch åch * 'Oxfordshireball' school school * 'Saint Helena, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball' Exile exile * 'Scotlandball' Och och * 'Shetlandball' Øch øch * 'Tyne and Wearball' Why aye why aye * 'Walesball' Hyw hyw * 'Wessexball' Seaxna seaxna * 'West Midlandsball' Curry curry * 'Yorkshireball' Pudding pudding 'FRENCH BÖRKS''' * Alsaceball Wôrk wôrk * Normandyball P'têt-ben p'têt-ben * Brittanyball Plouzh plouzh * North Franceballs Ch'ti ch'ti * Savoyball Arpetan arpetan * Occitaniaball Oc oc * County of Niceball Mistral mistral * Corsicaball Chju chju BELGIAN BÖRKS * Flandersball Vlaams vlaams * Walloniaball Hon hö hon hö * Brusselsball Eu eu [[Lithuaniaball|'LITHUANIAN']] BÖRKS * Vilniusball Gedžio pilis Gedžio pilis * Kaunasball (city) Kau kau * Palangaball Karšta karšta * Klaipėdaball (city) Memel Memel SPANISH BÖRKS * Basqueball Etxeverri etxeverri * Cataloniaball Platge platge [[Russiaball|'RUSSIAN']]' BÖRKS' * [[Kareliaball|'Kareliaball']] Prkl Prkl * [[Yakutiaball|'Yakutiaball']] Kholod Kholod * [[Moscowball|'Moscowball']] Kreml Kreml Gallery The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png The Knights of Remove.png Shitty neighbors.png Countries like their typical foods Sometimes, in Polandball comics (often as an insult; i.e. remove _____) countries are referred to as typical foods from that country. This originated from calling Turkish people (and later the whole Muslim world in general) 'kebab', from the 'Remove Kebab' copypaste. Here is a list in alphabetical order: * Afghanistanball: Kebab and kabuli palaw * Albaniaball: Flija,Tavë Kosi, Fërgesë, Kërnacka * Algeriaball: Kebab and couscous * Andorraball: Chocolate * Angolaball: Moamba de galinha * Antigua and Barbudaball: Pepperpot and fungee * Argentinaball: Chipá'','' chocolate'','' empanada and asado * Arkansasball: Cajun * Armeniaball: Harissa'','' dolma, khash'','' khorovats, lavash and stroganoff * Arubaball: Keshi yena * Australiaball: Meat pie'','' roast lamb and vegemite sandwich * Austriaball: Sausage'','' schnitzel'','' pretzel and tafelspitz * Azerbaijanball: Qəbab,'' dolma * 'Bahamasball: Crack conch with peas and rice * '''Bahrainball: Kebab and machboos * Bangladeshball: Kebab,'' laksa ''and rice and fish * Bangsamoroball: (PH) Ketupat and chocolate * Barbadosball: Cou-cou and flying fish * Bavariaball: Weisswurst * Belarusball: Трактор Трактор * Belgiumball: Waffle'','' moules-frites and chocolate * Belizeball: Chocolate * Bermudaball: Bermuda fish chowder * Berbersball: Cous cous * Bhutanball: Thenthuk'','' ema datshi and ngathrek golop lhakpa * Boliviaball: Chicha'','' salteñas and chocolate * Bosniaball: Kebab,'' Ćevapi, Burek, Sarma and Kahva (Bosnian coffee) * 'Botswanaball: Seswaa * '''Brazilball: Feijoada'','' churrasco and picanha * Bruneiball: Ketupat'','' ambuyat and laksa * Bulgariaball: Maritsa (sweetbread), yogurt'','' banitsa'','' bob chorba and rakiya * Californiaball: Shrimp tostada * Cambodiaball: Amok trey and samlor kako * Cameroonball: Ndolé * Canadaball: Poutine'','' kraft dinner'','' nanaimo bar and butter tarts * Cape Verdeball: Cachupa * Chileball: Empanada'','' chocolate'','' pastel de choclo and egg roll * Chinaball: Egg roll'','' wonton'','' dim sum'','' peking duck'','' fried rice'','' dumplings and noodle * Colombiaball: Ajiaco'','' gallo pinto and chocolate * Congoball: Poulet moambé * Costa Ricaball: Chocolate * Croatiaball: Sir (cheese) * Cubaball: Chocolate'','' platillo moros y cristianos and ropa vieja * Curacaoball: Keshi yena * [[Cyprusball|'Cyprusball']]: Souvlakia, Sheftalia, Moussaka, Taramosalata, Flaouna and Tzaziki * Czechball: Vepřo knedlo zelo and svíčková * Denmarkball: Æbleflæsk, smørrebrød, Leverpostej, stegt flæsk and bøfsandwich * Dominicaball: Mountain chicken and fish broth * Dominican Republicball: Chocolate'','' la bandera, mamajuana and sancocho * DR Congoball: Kebab and Poulet moambé * Ecuadorball: Chocolate * Egyptball: Kebab,'' ful medames,'' kushari'','' molokhia'','' falafel * El Salvadorball: Chocolate and pupusa * Eritreaball: Kebab,'' zigini with injera ''and gored gored * Equatorial Guineaball: Chocolate * Estoniaball: Verivorst with mulgikapsad * Ethiopiaball: Teff'','' wat with injera and fit-fit * Finlandball: Pulla'','' karjalanpaisti'','' mämmi, salmiakki and sautéed reindeer * Floridaball: Orange * Franceball: Baguette'','' crêpe'','' pot-au-feu'','' macaron'','' bisque and frog * Gabonball: Poulet nyembwe * Georgiaball: Kharcho'','' khachapuri and khinkali * Germanyball: Beer'','' bratwurst'','' sauerkraut'','' currywurst'','' döner kebab,'' sauerbraten ''and kraut * Ghanaball: Fufu * Gibraltarball: Chocolate * Greeceball: Souvelaki'','' yogurt'','' fasolada'','' moussaka souvlaki and gyros * Greenlandball: Mattak and kiviak * Grenadaball: Oil down * Guatemalaball: Chocolate and fiambre * Guyanaball: Pepperpot * Gypsyball: Sah hai mas * Hondurasball: Chocolate'','' baleada'','' carne asada and sopa de caracol * Hong Kongball: Sesame noodles'','' char siu and dim sum * Hungaryball: Paprika'','' seculars'','' gulyás and goulash * Icelandball: Hákarl, Ein með öllu, Svið, Hrútspungar and þoramatur * Indiaball: Curry'','' dosa sambar'','' chai biscuit'','' samosa'','' paratha paneer and lassi * Indonesiaball: Rendang'','' ketupat'', tempeh,'' satay'','' laksa'','' tumpeng'','' oncom, mie aceh, onde-onde, gudeg, pempek, karedok, sagu, and nasi goreng * Islamballs: Kebab * Iranball: Chelo kebab and ghormeh sabzi * Iraqball: Kebab,'' samak masgouf ''and kleicha * Irelandball: Colcannon'','' irish stew * Israelcube: Jerusalem mixed grill'','' šawárma'','' ħumuscipsalát'','' kosher'','' schnitzel'','' falafel'','' hummus and gelfite fish * Italyball: Pizza'','' pasta'','' polenta and risotto * Ivory Coastball: Chocolate * Jamaicaball: Ackee and saltfish * Japanball: Sushi and ramen * Jordanball: Kebab and mansaf * Kazakhbrick: Kebab,'' stroganoff,'' beshbarmak and shalgam * Kenyaball: Ugali'','' sukuma wiki and nyama choma * [[Kosovoball|'Kosovoball']]: Flija, Burek, Bakllasarm, Tarator, Tavë kosi, Sujuk, Kadaif, Kek, Havell, Rakiya, Boza and Ajron * Kuwaitball: Kebab,'' kabsa ''and machboos * Kyrgyzstanball: Beshbarmak'','' laghman and kuurdak * Laosball: Khao poon (laotian laksa),'' tum mak hoong ''and larb with sticky rice * Latviaball: Zupa, Kartupeļu pankūkas, Alexander Torte, Rasols and Jāņu siers * Lebanonball: Kebab,'' falafel,'' kibbeh and tabbouleh * Libyaball: Kebab,'' bazeen ''and usban * Lithuaniaball: Zeppelin or Cepelinas, Bulvė * Louisianaball: Cajun and catfish * Luxembourgball: Thuringer'','' judd mat gaardebounen and bouneschlupp * Macauball: Sesame noodles and minchee * Macedoniaball: Kebab and tavče gravče * Madagascarball: Romazava, Ranovola, Ravitoto and Lasary. * Malaccaball (MY): Ikan bakar (roasted fish) * Malaysiaball: Ketupat'','' nasi lemak'','' satay'','' roti canai, laksa, nasi kerbau, nasi dangang and teh tarik * Maltaball: Timpana'','' pastizzi and rabbit stew * Mexicoball: Taco'','' chiles en nogada'','' sesos, escamoles, mole poblano and chocolate * Moldovaball: Mititei * Mongoliaball: Buuz, placinte and brinza * Montenegroball: Kebab,'' burek,'' kačamak and raštan * Moroccoball: Kebab,'' couscous,'' tangine and pastilla * Myanmarball: Laksa, mohinga, and laphet * Namibiaball: Schnitzel and chakalaka * NepalRawr: Dal bhat, choyla, pani puri, momos and tarkari RAWR * Netherlandsball: Tulp'','' stamppot and hutspot * New Yorkball: Wings * New York Cityball: Pizza * New Zealandball: Bacon and egg pie'','' lamb and pavlova * Nicaraguaball: Chocolate'','' gallo pinto and churrasco * Nigeriaball: Kebab,'' yam ''and jollof rice * North Koreaball: Galbi * Northern Cyprusball: Kebab and turkish delight * Northern Irelandball: Ulster fry * Norwayball: Brunost and fårikål * Oklahomaball: Blackberry'','' honey and catfish * Padaniaball Prosciutto'','' polenta and risotto * Pakistanball: Curry-kebab,'' nihari ''and biryani * Palestineball: Kebab,'' arab salad,'' falafel'','' musakhan and hummus with tahini * Panamaball: Chocolate and sancocho de gallina * Paraguay: Chipá'','' sopa paraguaya and chocolate * Penangball (MY): Mie udang * Peruball: Ceviche and chocolate * Philippinesball: Salpicao'','' asado'','' chocolate'','' lechon and adobo * Polandball: Kiełbasa'','' barszcz'','' bigos'','' kotlet schabowy'','' żurek and pierogi * Puerto Ricoball: Chocolate'','' mofongo and arroz con gandules with Lechon * Portugalball: Bacalhau'','' cozido à portuguesa'','' açorda'','' salpicão and pastel de nata * Romaniaball: Visinata'','' mititei'','' sarmale'','' mici and mamaliga * Russiaball: Stroganoff'','' olivier salad'','' borscht'','' pelmeni'','' šči and kaša and vodka * San Marinoball: Torta tre monti, mistra, cacciatello, and roast rabbit and fennel * Saudi Arabiaball: Kebab,'' halal ''and kabsa * Scotlandball: Haggis * Senegalball: Kebab,'' thieboudienne * 'Serbiaball:' Rakija,'' ćevapčići'','' pljeskavica'','' ražnjići'','' kajmak, sarma and proja * Slovakiaball: Bryndzové halušky * Sloveniaball: Prezganka'','' ajdovi žganci'','' belokranjska povitica and obara * South Africaball: Chakalaka'','' bobotie and boerewors * South Koreaball: Kimchi'','' bulgogi and dog soup * Spainball: Paella'','' chocolate'','' tortilla española and tapas * Sri Lankaball: Curry'','' rice and cinnamon * Sudanball: Kebab,'' ful medames * 'Swedenball: Kebab,'' Köttbullar,'' kräftskiva'','' surströmming and ostkaka * '''Switzerlandball: Chocolate'','' cervelat'','' fondue and rösti * Syriaball: Kebab,'' fatteh ''and kibbeh * Szekelylandball: Kebab, Kürtoskalács and Paprika * Tajikistanball: Plov, nagman, apricot, non, mante and beshbarmak * Taiwanball: Boba Tea'','' wonton'','' beef noodle soup and dim sum * Tanzaniaball: Kebab and ugali * Tatarsball: Kebab,'' çiberek ''and öçpoçmaq * Texasball: Quesadilla * Tibetball: Thukba, momos, Bö cha and Tsampa * Thailandball: Sesame noodles'','' pad thai and tom yum goong * Tringapore: Nasi goreng'','' egg roll'','' chilli crab'','' hainanese chicken rice and laksa * Trinidad and Tobagoball: Callaloo and doubles * Tulaball (RU): Tula gingerbread * Turkeyball: Kebab,'' turkish delight,'' kuru fasulye with pilav and yogurt * UKball: Rosbif (often used negatively by France), tea'','' fish and chips'','' beef and pudding * Ukraineball: Salo and borscht * USAball: Burger'','' hot dog'','' fried chicken'','' apple pie and chocolate * Utahball: Honey * Uruguayball: Olivier salad'','' chocolate'','' chivito and asado * Uyghurball: Noodle-kebab * Uzbekistanball: O'sh and ''Plov * 'Vanuatuball: Lap lap * '''Venezuelaball: Arepa'','' pabellón criollo and chocolate * Vietnamball: Pho, banh chung, nuoc mam * Virgin Islandsball: Fish and fungi * Walesball: Cawl * Yemenball: Kebab and saltah * Zimbabweball: Sadza Exclamations Used by some countries for disappointment or when something wrong happens. * Albaniaball O QR (fuck off) *Argentinaball'' Mierda! '('Shit!), Hijo de puta! '''(Motherfucker!), etc * Australiaball Oi cunt! * [[Azerbaijanball|'Azerbaijanball']] Blet! * Brazilball Merda! (Shit!), Filho da puta! (Son of a bitch! or Motherfucker!) and Foda-se! (Fuck!) * Bruneiball 'Alamak! ''and ''Ya ampun! * 'Bulgariaball - '''Майната (Fuck!) * '''Canadaball Eh, Fuck you, buddy! * Chinaball 'Aiya! * 'Egyptball 'Eh! * 'Finlandball'' ''Perkele! (Devil!)'' * '''Franceball '''Merde! (''Shit!) * Germanyball Scheiße! (Shit!) * Greeceball Μαλάκα! (Wanker!) * Hong Kongball 'Pokkai (仆街) / Diu(屌) / on9 (戇鳩) * 'Hungaryball 'Kurva! ('taken from Polandball) * Indiaball Chale Jao! ('''Get lost!')'' Harami Chutiye! (''Fucking pussy!')'' * '''Indonesiaball '''Alamak, Jablay (Bitch), Taik (Shit), Jancuk, Astaghfirullahaladzim, Ya Allah Ya Robbi, Kampret, Bajingan and ''Ya ampun! * 'Israelcube '''Oy vey!, Šíŧ! (Shit!), Fáq! (Fuck), Ħára! (Shit!), HaŠém Išmór! (God Save!) * '''Italyball Vaffanculo! (Fuck off!) and Merda! (Shit!) * Jordanball 'Eh! * 'South Koreaball 'ireon jenjang! (이런 ? 장!) * 'Lithuaniaball '''Šudas! (Shit!) * Macedoniaball По ѓаволите '''(For the devils), кучкин син (Son of a bitch) * Malaysiaball 'Alamak! / Ya ampun! / Celaka! * 'Netherlandsball Kut! * Pakistanball Chale Jao! ('''Curses!' or Fuck!)'' * Polandball '''Kurwa! (Whore! '''or '''Fuck!...or be a smartass since it also could be a comma) * ' ' Portugalball Merda! (Shit!), Filho da puta! (Son of a bitch!' or 'Motherfucker!) and Foda-se! (Fuck!) * '''Philippinesball '''Sus!!!(Lord!), Puta!, Gago!!!(Bastard!),'' Putangina!!!(Motherfucker!)'' * '''Quebecball Crisse de tabarnak! * Romaniaball Curvă! (Whore!) * Russiaball 'Блядь! ('Fuck!), Иди на хуй! (Fuck you!) * Taiwanball 'Kao Bei!!! * 'Tringapore 'Alamak, Chale Jao ''('Curses! or Fuck!), Aiya, ''and ''Ya ampun, Walau,Haiya,Lan jiao, Chee bai! * 'Turkeyball Hassiktir! (WTF!) * '''USAball FOR FUCKS SAKE * UKball BLOODY HELL!, U WOT M8? Kawaii Kawaii '''is a state of Japanball. It is a term for when it is interested in adorable things, and illustrates this by wearing appropriate garbs, such as cat ears or a furry tail. It is often joked about as contageous, and a manipulative phase in a new Japanese Empireball uprising. Many artists in the Facebook Polandball community, such as Nalali are famous there for drawing different varieties of countryballs in this fashion. It is considered "cancer" by a strong following of them. Laughing Here are distinctive laughs of some Polandball characters. * '''HON Francophone countries (i.e.: Franceball) * CHA ' Polandball and Lithuaniaball, and any other countries that may be in the Polonosphere/Lithosphere * 'HUE ''or'' KKKKKKK ''or'' ASHAUSHAU '''Brazilball and all the Lusosphere * '''JA Spainball and every spanish speaking countryball excluding Chile * XA 'Russiaball and other slavic nations/Russosphere. * 'ГA 'Ukraineball. Due to the fact that ''Г is pronounced like an H in ukrainian. * '''XI (嘻嘻) Chinaball and Sinosphere * KE,KH ''or'' K ''' (ㅋ') South Koreaball (and other Korea). This is the sound of Starcraft's Zerglings in attack mode. Also, it's the same sound as ㅋ, which is about the same as "LOL' in English. * '''WK ' Indonesiaball Most of Indonesian netizens usually write this when expressing a laugh * HÖ German-speaking countries (Germanosphere) * 5''' (ห้า') Thailandball * '''WWW' (笑い or 笑') Japanball * '''AKJSA 'Chileball * 'ADSLJKŞEWJGVŞQEQKEŞJGVQEŞKJGA '- Turkish-speaking coutries turkish version of Hue * '''HIE- Dutch-speaking countries (a.k.a the Batavopshere) * HA ''or LOL'' Most other countries Relevance '''Relevance '''is a Polandball term used for saying (political, historical and economical) importance of a particular country. It can also refers to the size of that country. A common joke is small countries and micronations pretending, or trying to be relevant, mostly Sealandball. Dialects Polandball comics will sometime include special dialects in sentences, here are the commonly used ones. In Polandball every countries speaks the names of other countries mixing Engrish with own native language. * 'Canada 'Says "Eh?" a lot, positive, neutral, and negatively * 'Singapore 'Ends a sentence of exclamation, question or anger in "lah/leh/sia/hor/meh/lor etc" * 'Japan 'Ends nearly every sentence in "desu" * 'Brazil and the Lusosphere '''When you want to say ''"Hello", it might become "Hue-llo", due to the Hue thing going on. Polandball grammar Cannot into... * Poland cannot into space: It's the most known gag. It also means nothing space-related for Polandball (nothing in space, no space program...). * Greece cannot into monies http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1zv6ys/your_time_to_shine/cfxil61 * Bolivia,' Laos',' Mongolia',' Serbia',' '''and' Uzbekistan''' cannot into sea * Latvia '''cannot into potato * '''Lithuania cannot into empire * Estonia cannot into nordic * Puerto Rico cannot into state * Serbia cannot into remove all kebab * Wales cannot into Union Jack flag * Scotland,' Siberia',' Karelia',' Chechnya', Basque,' Catalonia',' Quebec',' Cascadia',' Tibet and Uyghur' cannot into independence * South Korea and North Korea cannot into unit peace/unity * Argentina cannot into white * Hungary cannot into Indo-European * Germany cannot into humor or into box * Netherlands cannot into high That's why he's always drugged * Romania cannot into remove all gypsy * Turkey cannot into EU and kebab * Philippines cannot into Asia and Sabah * Azerbaijan cannot into -stan * Sealand cannot into relevance * Bulgaria cannot into Macedonia,rich and empire * Slovenia cannot into Germanic * UK cannot into good father * US cannot into healthy * Russia, Belgium and Spain cannot into stable * China cannot into Taiwan/Tibet * 'EU '''cannot into Norway and Switzerland * '''Macedonia '''cannot into EU (beacuse of Greeceball) ;Clay :It means land. For example, Polandball often complains to Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. :This term originated in a YouTube video (broken) posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. :"Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word "land" (as in ''piece of land) from Serbian to English. ;Gib :German imperative for give. Very common phrases are gib clay or gib sea. Gib sea is frequently used by landlockeds (Austriaball, Boliviaball, Hungaryball, Paraguayball, San Marinoball, Switzerlandball, Serbiaball, Uzbekistanball,...) Often used by Gypsyballs. ;Hue :Used by Brazilball. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Huehuehuehttp://knowyourmeme.com/memes/huahuehuahue :Remove HUE is used by Germanyball in reference to the 2014 FIFA World Cup, although Remove Feijoada is the correct form. ;Of :It's the symbol of broken English. It's often put in random places or, more frequently, after the verb to be. ;Plox :It means please. ("Of gibings euromonies plox" -Greece) ;Pay de(n)bts :Often satirized in Polandball is the fact that many countries owe many other countries money via the International Monetary Fund. Contrary to the popular stereotype of the USAball owing many countries money; due to Polandball's natural eurocentrism, it often involves other countries of Europe owing money to one another. A more popular example is Greeceball owing Germanyball money, and constantly (and successfully) begging for more. ;Make :Sometimes, make ''is put in front of verbs often like ''making or makes. ;Stronk :Broken English spelling of strong. ;Yuo :Broken English spelling of you.__FORCETOC__ Links cs:Terminologie Category:Help Category:Terminology Category:Rules Category:Elements